Worth It
by Quicklove202
Summary: Long distance relationships are always hard. But the question you always have to ask yourself if you find yourself in one: Is it worth it? For a werewolf and his imprint, the answer is yes. Always, without a doubt, yes. Horrible summary, Jacob/Quinn. ONESHOT.


**AN: No idea where this came from. It just popped into my head as I was eating breakfast this morning and this all kind of just spilled forward. lol. Maybe was subconscious was missing some Jacob/Quinn action. It's AU obviously. I guess this would take place in Glee season 3 for Quinn, although in this she never turned punk and shelby never came back with Beth. And I guess for Jacob it would take place sometime after he runs away in Eclipse. There's M rated material towards the end, just so you know. Anyways, this is random, but reviews would be cool. **

**So read. enjoy. review!**

* * *

><p>It's after being on the road for a good nine and a half hours or so that Quinn finally sets her sights on her destination. Sighing in relief, she parks her car in the deserted parking lot across the street before quickly making her way over to the state park entrance. To her good fortune the park ranger was asleep at his post, making it easy for her breeze past the security without notice.<p>

With her heart beating wildly from the anticipation, she hurries along the established pathway that took one into the heart of the forest. It's the middle of the night - maybe early morning - and though she's walking around in near complete darkness _alone_, fear is the last thing on her mind.

(Though now that she thinks about it this whole situation kind of has the makings of a horror movie.)

Pushing that thought aside, she opts to focus her attention elsewhere and keep herself on the look out for any signs or sounds that would tell her that _he_ was near. Having never been in a long distance relationship prior, it wasn't until recently that she realized _just_ how much work was involved to keep what they had alive. Not that she necessarily saw it all as _work_ - the long car drives _maybe_ - but it definitely wasn't easy finding frequent ways to see each other given the estimated twenty-four hundred mile distance between their hometowns (La Push, Washington for him and Lima of course for her).

The unfortunate distance is why they devised their plan to meet each other at various halfway points whenever they needed to see each other, just so he didn't have to run all the way to Lima and she didn't have to drive all the way to La Push (not that she could anyways). Which is why she's currently in the middle of some state park in Wisconsin far from home.

It's not exactly halfway from Washington but it was the best she could do given the short amount of time they had together before she had to head back home. Their meetings were restricted to weekends, as it was the only time she could use the excuse of staying over at a friend's house and not have her mother get suspicious. She hates lying to her mother but she highly doubted the woman would ever be pleased to know that her daughter liked to drive out of state on weekends to rendezvous with a boyfriend she didn't even know Quinn had.

When she feels she's gone deep enough into the forest she ventures off the pathway, ducking in between the barriers that prevent people from doing so, and continues on her way. She doesn't have a specific destination in mind but she has a feeling that when she finds the right spot for them she'll know.

Despite everything, at the end of the day it was all still worth it. _He_ was worth it. It is a rare thing to find the person you were meant for and she's well aware of the gift she has been fortunate enough to receive, especially given her all past indiscretions. She had never thought it possible to love another human being so truly and deeply as she did her Jacob and even though she's only known him for a few months, it's felt like she's known him all her life and they were just getting reacquainted.

It had only taken a single look, when their eyes met for the very first time, that she felt like everything had _finally_ fallen into place. All the crap that she had been through in recent years just melted away and for the first time she was _whole_. It was such an intense encounter that, at the time, she wasn't even sure of how to properly explain it, until Jacob gave her his explanation.

"_It's like gravity had shifted." _

And he was right, that was _exactly _how it felt. Gravity _had_ shifted for them both that day. Smiling to herself as the memory of their meeting filled her head, she allows her thoughts to wander.

She had been visiting family on her mother's side in Indiana during her summer break. The day had started off relatively normal, with her spending the day by herself, doing some last minute shopping around town before she had to leave for the airport to return home. She hadn't been anxious to get back home nor anxious to stay in Indiana. She simply was just ready to graduate already and get away from everyone she'd ever known. School would be staring up again in the following week though she wasn't excited for senior year nearly enough as she should've been. Her senior year was supposed to be the best year of her high school career, and yet she couldn't wait for June to come.

After killing time in the record store she has grown to adore, she walked over to the local coffee shop to rest her aching feet. Once she had her coffee, she took to a table near the back and busied herself with her Ipod. She was too lost in the music she was listening to, to pay attention to who was coming in and out of the shop. It wasn't until she felt this strange pull that had her lifting her gaze away from her Ipod that she found herself staring into _the_ most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen.

Everything had come to standstill in that moment; the only thing she could see was him. He was of Native American descent and uncommonly beautiful, with a muscular build and an incredibly tall stature that would dwarf Finn in comparison. Goosebumps spread out across the length of her arms as his intense gaze held hers captive.

Though she found herself shifting under his penetrating gaze, she prayed that he never looked away. She had never had anyone stare at her the way he was and the feeling she got from it was…indescribable. She could barely breathe and her heart rate all but skyrocketed when he made his way over to her. She imagined the dazed look on his face was similar to expression she was currently sporting, as the closer he got to her the more at peace she felt.

Finally exhaling, she tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear and smiles politely when he reaches her table.

He clears his throat nervously and shifts his weight before finally saying, "Hi."

From just that greeting alone, she could tell that his voice was incredibly deep. Clearing her throat as well, she nods. "Hi."

For a moment they didn't speak as they were too busy taking each other in- meanwhile the magnetic force radiating between them was urging them to move closer.

"I'm Jacob," he states, "May I join you?"

She nods and straightens up in her seat when he joins her. "I'm Quinn." She holds out her hand and he takes it, shaking it slightly. She marvels at the size of his hands, which were like dinner plates and incredibly warm.

She couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that he looked like he was sitting in a child's chair since he was so tall.

"Sorry if my staring freaked you out. " he starts apologizing, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "It's just…. Well, I'm just a little in shock if I'm being honest."

He drops his hand and her brow furrows. "About what?" she inquires curiously.

He opens his mouth to respond then closes it at the last second, shaking his head. "It's um…nothing. Never mind."

She could feel her eyebrow arch in disbelief. "You know _nothing_ almost always means _something_."

"You're just incredibly beautiful." he blurts out sheepishly, his eyes back on her.

"Well you're not too bad looking yourself." she says with a chuckle, trying to divert from the fact that she was blushing furiously right now.

He chuckles too. "Um…thanks."

They fall into silence for a few moments, the two of them just staring at one another but there was no hint of awkwardness between them in the slightest.

"So, do you live around here?" he questions conversationally.

She shakes her head. "No. Do you?"

"Where do you live then?" he asks, after shaking his head.

"Ohio." she replies with a slight hint of sadness. She had the feeling he did not live in the same area that she did, or anywhere near it.

"That's far away," he mumbles, frowning. "Although not as nearly as far as where I live."

"Where do you live?" she asks, wrapping her headphones around her Ipod, before tucking it into her bag.

"Washington." he replies, a grim expression on his face, as if he liked Washington just about as much as she liked Ohio.

"So what brings you to Indiana?" she asks curiously, her fingers fiddling with the rim of her cup.

"Ran away from home, ended up here." he replies with a casual shrug. At first she thought he was joking but then she noticed his expression and then realized that he _wasn't_ joking.

"You ran away from home?" she repeats in disbelief. "Why?"

"My life was a living hell," he retorts, his eyes darkening ever so slightly, "I couldn't stand another second being there so I left."

"Wish I had the nerve to do that," she murmurs with a sigh. "…but I don't. I probably wouldn't last a week on my own. But you, you're older than I am and probably have more-"

His brow furrows. "Wait, how old do you think I am?" he asks suddenly, cutting her off.

She raises her shoulders in a shrug. "Early to mid 20's?" she guesses. "Why?"

He smiles wryly, fighting back a laugh. "I'm only seventeen."

Her eyebrows shoot up in surprise, her mouth agape. "You're_ seventeen?" _

"Nearly eighteen." he confirms with a nod. "You?"

"Same," she says, looking him up and down. Her eyebrow quirks. "Funny, you _really_ don't look seventeen." She lifts her gaze to meet his. "Do you get that a lot?"

He chuckles and nods. "_All _the time."

They ended up spending what seemed like hours in that coffee shop, talking and laughing with each other like they were old friends and not just two people who met for the first time. They felt like they could just share everything with each other and Quinn actually found herself opening up to him in ways that she'd never done with anyone, not with Finn, nor Puck, not even Sam, not _anyone. _

Eventually she does what she had been dreading and glances at her phone to check the time. She mentally groans at the fact that the time was getting closer and closer to the point where she was eventually going to have to leave. Jacob must of noticed the less than pleased expression on her face as she slipped her phone back into her pocket because he asked her what was wrong.

She sighs heavily. "It's getting closer and closer to the point where I have to leave. My plane leaves soon you see. I have to fly back to Ohio tonight."

"_Tonight?" _he repeats, incredulous. She could tell by the tone of his voice that this pleased him about as much as it did her.

She nods her head sadly. "Yeah, tonight."

He purses his lips together and glances out the window, a dejected expression on his face, before looking back to her. "Would you mind taking a walk with me?"

She nods, rising from her seat just as he did. "Sure."

They decide to walk around the town square together and when they do their arms brush together every so often causing them both to involuntarily shiver.

"Why are you so quiet all of a sudden?" she asks, lifting her head to look up at him. Standing next to him made her feel like such an ant that it didn't help that she had to crane her head back just to look at him.

He stops and abruptly moves in front of her, prompting her to stop as well. "Quinn, I know we just met and everything but I want to be honest with you. What I have to say might freak you out, or you might think I'm crazy or something, but I just…I need to tell you this before I possibly never see you again." His earnest expression makes her swallow hard, as she didn't like where this was going. But nevertheless she knew she had to hear him out.

By the time he had finished telling her everything he needed to tell her, they had walked around the town square at least a dozen times. The things he had told her…At first she didn't believe him but then she realized that they were relative strangers to one another, - he had no reason to lie to her. And she could tell, just by looking in his eyes, that every word he said was sincere. No matter how absurd he sounded. Which was quite a lot if she was being honest.

He must sensed this doubt because the next thing she knows, he's taking her hands in his. "I wouldn't lie to you, Quinn." he says with all seriousness. "Not now. Not ever. And especially not about this."

She nods her head and smiles, hoping it looked convincingly enough to him. "I believe you, Jacob."

And that was the truth.

To her delight, Jacob ends up escorting her to the airport later that night, where he proceeded to answer any and every question she had. When she asked him why he suddenly decided to phase into his human self after months of being a wolf, he merely replied, "You were calling to me." he says confidently, prompting her to raise a brow. "Although I didn't know it at the time." he adds with a chuckle.

"But once I saw you at the coffee shop, I knew that was why I suddenly had to phase. It was to see _you."_

His words just made it _that _much harder for her to let him go. He offered to run to Lima and meet her there, and as much as she wanted him there by her side, she knew he had to return to his home. He had to deal with his problems not run away from them.

Of course, being the stubborn man that he is, he immediately protested against the idea which resulted in an argument in the middle of the airport terminal. Finally she couldn't take his determination anymore so she did the one thing she knew that would immediately shut him up. She pushed herself up onto her tippy toes and kissed him.

Just as she expected, he immediately stopped fussing the moment their lips touched. Instantly, his body relaxed and it wasn't long before he was kissing her back. Steadying herself against his chest as his arms wrapped around her waist, she pulled him down to her, their lips never parting. She reluctantly pried her lips from his after a few minutes of passionately kissing him due to a lack of oxygen.

"You know you _really_ didn't help your argument with that kiss." he says breathlessly, his forehead resting against hers. "Now there's _no way _in hell I'm going back to La Push."

"If you don't I'll never kiss you again." she threatens mildly, her lips threatening to release a smile.

"Well…I guess I could go back for a little while." he concedes, pulling back slightly. "I have been a little homesick lately. And it would be nice to see my dad…."

Quinn nods agreeingly. "See? And besides, it's not like if you go then we'll never see each other again." Or so she hoped.

He nods. "Yeah, I guess so."

She smiles and cups his cheek before giving him a quick kiss. "Now I _really_ have to get going. I'll see you later, okay?" He had her number and everything so that they could keep in contact.

Wordlessly he leans down and gives her one last deep lingering kiss. "I'll see you soon" he promises when they part.

She smiles up at him and nods her head firmly. "I don't have any doubt about it."

A lone howl broke through the night effectively yanking her from her thoughts. A delicious shiver ran down the length of her spine from anticipation. It wouldn't be long now. If she focused hard enough and listened closely, she could hear the sound of his wild footsteps growing closer and closer with every breath she took.

She waits with bated breath until he emerges from under the shadows of the trees. Her breath catches in her throat at the sight of him. Their gazes locked and held tight as he makes his way towards her. Her legs involuntary move towards him until she was all but throwing herself into his arms. His arms wrap around her in return, pulling her into a deep protective embrace that she only could associate with him.

She buries her face into his strong chest and exhales shakily. "I've missed you so fuckin' much." she hears him whisper against the crook of her neck. "Being away from you is -"

"Is torture." she croaks, blinking back tears of joy and relief. She squeezes him as tightly as possible, never wanting to let him go this time.

"So how've you been?" he asks, resting his chin against her head. "How has everything been going?"

She shrugs against his chest. "It's really hard to truly enjoy anything when you spend most of the time missing the one you love."

He kisses the top of her head and gives her another squeeze. "I know how you feel honey," he murmurs. "We really need to devise a better plan."

"Which would be?" she sighs, reluctantly raising her head. "Come on Jacob, we've been through this a million times already. Everyone you care about, your friends and your family are in La Push. The pack is in La Push. La Push is where you belong."

"I belong with _you_." he corrects, eyes dark.

She shakes her head in response. "I won't have you give up everything for me. Besides even if you were to move to Lima, how would you get around as a wolf? Ohio isn't like Washington where there's an abundance of wilderness everywhere you look."

"I don't need to be a wolf, Quinn." he says tiredly.

She has to fight the urge to roll her eyes. "Of course you do, Jacob. You can't just stop being a wolf, it's who you are."

He huffs in frustration when she pulls out of his arms. "Fine then, you can move to Forks."

"I highly doubt my mother would let me move to Washington to live with a boyfriend she doesn't even know about." she shakes her head with a heavy sigh.

"How about I just kidnap you?" he mumbles playfully, leaning down to nip at her bottom lip.

"We agreed that once I graduate I will move to Forks so we can permanently be together." she reminds, turning her head away from his kisses. "We just have to wait a few more months."

"But Quinn…." his tone borderlines exasperation.

"Look, I already got into the University of Washington just like you did. It's the perfect arrangement."

He shakes his head. "You have your heart set on Yale. I don't want you to give up going just for me".

"Yale is whatever," she says with a dismissive wave. "You are _much _more important to me."

"But-"

"Jacob, you and I both know that Yale isn't an option if we want to be together." she says, holding his gaze. "Look all I want is _you_, I can study theater and dance just as well in Washington. Besides I thought we agreed on this. Why the sudden doubts?"

His hands move to her waist as he sighs. "I just don't want you to resent me for not being able to go to Yale."

She shakes her head with a small smile and delicately cups his cheek. "I could never resent you, Jacob. I love you far too much to ever do that."

A small smile plays across his lips before he leans down and kisses her passionately. In response she pushes herself up onto her toes and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her height more. A low growl escapes him as she nibbles on his bottom lip teasingly. His grip on her tightens to the point where she was sure she would later get a bruise but she doesn't care. She's gone too long without him or his touch.

"Damn." he swears, abruptly prying his lips from hers, his breathing ragged.

She looked up at him questioningly, her hands sliding down to his chest. "What's wrong?"

"You can't kiss me like that and expect me to keep my self-control." he responds, his body trembling with need.

She arches her eyebrow in surprise. "Who said anything about keeping self-control?" She could feel his heart pounding against her hand at her words.

He swallows hard and shakes his head. "Quinn…"

She silences him by placing a finger over his lips. "I think we've done enough talking for today, don't you?"

He slowly takes her hand away from his face, his eyes widening. "Are you sure?" he questions carefully.

She timidly nods her head, looking up at him through her long eyelashes, "I want to take that next step with you."

"So do I." he whispers before apprehensively looking around. "But are you sure you want to do it here? I mean, I don't have roses or candlelight, or any of that other stuff to err…set the mood."

"I don't need any of that, Jacob." she says with a small laugh. "I just need you. Nothing more."

"I just don't want you to regret this."

"Oh Jacob," she says with a soft sigh as she brought his face back down to hers, her lips hovering in front of his, "That would never happen."

His eyes sparkled with desire before he captured her lips in a deep, all consuming kiss, the sheer force of it causing her to lose her balance. He chuckles against her lips and quickly steadies her. "Sorry."

She chuckles as he backed her up against a nearby boulder. "I'm not complaining."

Jacob couldn't help but moan as she slipped her hands under his shirt, her cool fingers teasing his warm skin as she pushed his shirt up with her hands. He helped her and hastily removed the bothersome item, carelessly flinging it away before reclaiming her lips with his own. He moaned into her mouth as she felt him harden against her.

She shrugged away her cardigan and immediately worked on removing her dress. Once he heard the zipper on the back of her dress go down, Jacob pressed his body further into hers, all while tugging her dress down her body. He then kissed her, again and again, until neither of them could take any more of the torture. Things seemed to move into hyper-drive after that, their bodies shaking with need as they clamored to rid themselves of the barriers that stood between them.

"We need to slow down," he whispers breathlessly once he laid her down on the soft ground and moved his now nude body over hers, shielding her from the elements.

She nodded in agreement and pulled him down to her so that his forehead rested against hers. They stayed like that for a few moments, taking each other in, keeping each other close while trying to ease the desire that raged in the pits of their stomachs. They wanted this moment to last for as long as they could.

She caresses Jacob's lower back and she felt his body suddenly stiffened. She found his gaze and frowned. "Something wrong?"

He inhales deeply, briefly looking up at the night sky before looking back at her, "It's going to rain."

She looks away from him and up to see rain clouds covering the once clear sky. "So it is."

He leans down and kisses her forehead, "Should we continue this somewhere else?".

She looks back at him and shook her head. "I want you right here and now. It's not like a little rain will kill us."

"I don't get sick, but _you_ do. If you stay out here while it's raining, you'll get pneumonia and then you'll die".

Quinn laughs out loud, unable to help herself but then stifled it when she realized that he was being serious. "Jacob," she whispers, kissing both his cheeks, "I'll be fine. Don't worry so much."

"I can't lose you, Quinn." he says seriously. "Not _ever_."

She kisses him reassuringly and shakes her head. "You won't ever lose me, Jacob….not unless you don't make love to me already."

"You're lucky I love you far too much to ever refuse you." he murmurs, nuzzling her nose before kissing her again.

He moved his kisses along her jaw line, down her neck, and across her collar bone, traveling lower only to stop to seek Quinn's permission. She was biting her lip anxiously but nodded her head and urged him to continue. He licked her nipples before gently nipping and suckling them. Her hands flew her his hair, tugging on his short locks, pressing her body further into his. He smirked at the response he had garnered from her and released her breast before making his way down her smooth stomach.

She shuddered as he dipped his head in between her legs and continued to pleasure her with his mouth. Without his body hovering over hers, she could now feel the raindrops slowly making their way down from the sky and onto her body. The cold rain felt amazing against her skin but after a few seconds, she craved Jacob's warmth.

"Jacob," she crisd, her back arching up to the sky after he suddenly brought her to her peak. He moved back over her body and she immediately pulled him down for an all consuming kiss, the force of it causing Jacob to let out an animalistic growl. His hand slid down her body and gently nudged her legs apart before he settled himself in between them.

Her fingernails sank into his muscular back when he nudged at her entrance with the tip of his length before entering her slowly. He hissed as he continued to push himself deeper inside her, the heat the two of them created almost unbearable. She tried to regulate her breathing as best she could but with Jacob stretching her to the point of tears, it was very hard to do so.

"I'm sorry, Quinn." he apologizes through gritted teeth, kissing away her tears as he did, "Do you want me to pull out?"

"God no!" she rasps, her hips involuntarily squeezing his causing them both to gasp. Jacob nodded, kissing her temple before beginning his slow rhythm. He slowly thrust in and out of her, Quinn meeting his thrusts with her own. She whimpered with each thrust, clinging to his body as he increased his pace, unable to control himself.

"God…Jacob." she whispers breathlessly, her body shaking in part because she was on the verge of climaxing again and also because of the rain that now soaked her body. Her toes curled under as Jacob slammed his hips into hers, a scream escaping her, her orgasm overtaking her. Raindrops on her eyelashes clouded her vision and she quickly brushed them away before meeting Jacob's heated gaze.

His fingers grazed her skin, running down her shoulder, over her nipple, and down between her legs. He licked his lips as his pace increased even more as he rubbed tight circles into her clit. He let out an animalistic growl as they both reached their climaxes together, releasing into one another. His body trembled and shook, as did hers, as they dealt with the aftermath of such powerful and intense climaxes. He rested his head against her chest, still breathing heavily as he whispered, "I love you" to her.

She ran her fingers through his short damp hair, kissing his head. It took her awhile to speak, for she hadn't gotten her breath anywhere near back to normal yet either.

"I love you, Jacob." she whispers breathlessly before pressing her cheek against his. "And don't worry, everything will work out. We were _meant_ to be together."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews would be greatly appreciated!<strong>


End file.
